


Double Vision

by ShiverStar



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Clones, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiverStar/pseuds/ShiverStar
Summary: Zelda is a little overwhelmed by everyone learning about her sizable rump, so Daisy gives her a double cherry to help cheer her up.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 12





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!

It had been a lovely year in the smash castle. Everyone has gotten along very well, the new fighters coming in really helped breathe more life into the roster, and the castle now includes a classroom to satiate the newest fighter Byleth’s desire to teach a class… it became surprisingly popular.

Aside from all that, it had recently come to social media’s attention that some data in the game replicating the sport these fighters liked to participate in showed that Princess Zelda’s rear is a little… rotund, to say the least. Of course the fighters caught wind of this, and Zelda’s reaction to it? Weeelll…

“Ohhh...” Zelda groaned, hiding her face in her hands. She was sitting in her bed next to Princess Daisy, who was rubbing her back in comfort. “I know you said people were just like this, but it’s gotten overwhelming so quickly… it’s different than when I had to show myself in the communal.”

“I know, I know.” Daisy sighed with a soft chuckle. “It’s something you just hope to get used to… or enjoy the attention for. But hey, surely all us ladies and some of the guys already knowing about your ass makes things a little better~”

“It.. does, a little.” Zelda sighed and moved her hands to her thighs, looking down with red cheeks. “It’s just embarrassing. I’ve read the reception to it and it’s flattering, but it’s all so much at once.”

“It’ll be okay. You did say you wanted to be more popular, and here you are.” Daisy giggled and kissed Zelda’s cheek. “Considering you were talking about how some Zelda from another time seemed popular for her butt, maybe it’s better that people know about yours!”

“That is true, Daisy.” Zelda lifted her head with a soft giggle. “But I do need time to get used to this kind of attention, I suppose. I’m just thankful that you are all very caring.”

Daisy smiled sweetly and leaned into her. “Of course. Plus...” She reached down and gently grabbed Zelda’s rear through her dress, making her squeak. “They get to gush about your rear and draw it even bigger, but we get to play with it~”

“Oh! Well, you’re right.” Zelda blushed and kissed Daisy’s lips. “And if I’m to be honest, I do feel a little playful now that my rear end is being focused on...”

“Hmm, I have an idea, too.” Daisy kissed back and walked to her closet. She dug into her bag before pulling out two large cherries with a pair of eyes on each and showing them to Zelda. “I wanted to wait until Valentine’s Day, but I think this is a good time for it. Peach and Rosie called these double cherries. They got them from some sprixie world during one of their adventures. Eating these will give you a whole clone of yourself, and I was thinking we could have a little fun with that!”

“A clone? Oh, my..” Zelda stood up as her mind was already wandering. Two of her.. she could spitroast her favorite roommate all on her own! Her heart fluttered as she started to shed her dress. “I’ll do it. Just let me strip first, maybe it’ll be a fun tease that way.” As she worked on stripping herself down, Daisy got naked as well. Their shafts were already half-mast, waiting for the fun to begin.

“Here you are, love.” Daisy gave Zelda the cherry and sat on the Hylian princess’s bed, watching intently.

“Oh, okay. Here goes...~” Zelda faced Daisy and ate the cherry. “Mm, it’s as delicious as it looks!” She giggled. The moment she swallowed the last piece, the girls heard a strange sound and a second Zelda appeared next to the original in a puff of smoke. The Zeldas looked to and examined each other, like looking into a mirror. Meanwhile Daisy’s tan cock was at full mast as she had her eyes fixed on the fact her favorite penis had been cloned along with her favorite princess.

The Zeldas looked to Daisy and giggled. “We can tell that you’re impressed.” Their shafts grew fully erect as well, nearly pressing together. “So how are we doing this?”

Daisy bit her lip. “Mm.. well, there’s two of you and one of me. This leads me to believe that I should be but a toy for your pleasure, hmm?” She laid back in a somewhat dramatic pose. “I’m all yours on any side, have as much fun as you’d like~”

“Hehe.. our pleasure~!” Zelda chimed as she and her clone got into position. “Since the focus has been my bottom, I’ll keep this themed around it.” The original princess took the top, while her mirror self took the bottom. Daisy’s head was set between Zelda’s legs, in which she got a full view of Zelda’s package along with her slit behind her balls and her round ass. The second Zelda was on her knees and hovering just above Daisy’s shaft. “Though I do want to let you choose.. my royal erection down your throat or you eating me out. That and which hole you want our new friend sitting over your own erection.”

“Hmm..” Daisy licked her lips. “I thiiink I want to eat you out, and have the other you’s ass on my cock.”

“It shall be done.” Zelda grinned and lowered herself, her double following. She sat herself on Daisy’s face with her slit on the other princess’s lips, and the other Zelda moaned as she lowered her tight ass over Daisy’s dick. Meanwhile, the tan princess under them lapped up at the original Zelda’s slit. She leaned into the princess’s plush rear and eagerly ate her out.

“Ohh, yess..~” The Zeldas moaned as they rode their roommate. Their throbbing cocks lightly bounced from their movements and occasionally leaked drops of precum. The top Zelda gasped softly as she felt one of Daisy’s hands massaging her ass and the other fingering her asshole. The clone was treated to the desert princess’s thighs squeezing her rear. The Hylian princesses soon hugged each other and started to make out with their cock tips pressed together. Daisy happily fondled one and humped the other as the three ladies bucked their hips with each other.

The royal elves soon moaned out as they hit their orgasms together, their cocks erupting with pure white seed and spurting ropes over themselves and Daisy. Daisy, meanwhile, started humping more before dumping her own load into the Zelda clone’s rear. The two giggled and moved to the side to let their seat rest and catch her breath. “Had fun~?”

“Heh, yeah..” Daisy panted, her face a bit red. “But I don’t think we’ve had enough fun.. don’t you two agree?”

“Hmm, I suppose not.” Zelda and her other self giggled, their cocks still throbbing. “That just felt like a taste, since all we really did was sit on you… how about you warm up our members? You’re wonderful at that when there was one of me, so I believe in you when there’s two~”

“I like where this is going! Hey.. does one of you feel what’s happening to the other?” Daisy chuckled.

“Hmm..” The original Zelda looked to the other. “Hey, did you feel me getting eaten out?” Her doppleganger shook her head. “Ah.. well, there’s your answer.”

“Ah, that makes sense. Well, I’m ready for round two!” Daisy sat up. “What do I do now?”

“Hmm.. hands and knees, darling.” Zelda giggled. Daisy smiled and complied, in which she was met with one Zelda dick poking her lips and another prodding her asshole. She looked up to her roommate with hearts in her eyes as she noticed Zelda holding three fingers. She watched the fingers count down, and learned the reason for it when the double Zeldas shoved their cocks straight down her mouth and her ass. Daisy’s eyes widened and she could only respond with a gulp around the royal shaft.

The tan royal could only moan around her roommate’s cock as the elf princesses took turns thrusting into Daisy; one would push in while the other pulled back. Daisy closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment, her breasts and cock bouncing from each thrust into her ass and her throat. Most of the noise in the room now came from the slapping sounds of Daisy being pounded into while the princess twins moaned cutely.

The Zeldas gradually sped up, their moans and the slapping growing louder as they gripped Daisy’s hips and started really going to town on her. Daisy panted around Zelda’s shaft as her cock dripped a bit of pre on the bed, moaning and murring. Their thrusts sped up more and more before they pushed into Daisy together and stopped, simultaneously unloading down her throat and up her ass. Daisy’s cock soon twitched before unloading a puddle onto the bed. They then pulled out before the original Zelda leaned down and kissed Daisy’s lips. “You look blissful, darling.”

“Hehe...” Daisy chuckled before her legs collapsed onto her knees. “Mm, this feels great, but something’s… off about it.”

“Off?” Zelda sat in front of her. “How so?”

“Well, I think it’s the clone.” Daisy chuckled awkwardly. “It feels nice being double-teamed, but it just doesn’t feel the same as being shared by two genuine people. Having two of you around me feels nice, but it doesn’t feel very good that one of them isn’t really.. real. Does that make sense? I just might be too used to Peach and Rosie playing with me.”

Zelda blushed and smiled sweetly. “I think it makes sense. We can get rid of the clone if you want… but how should we go about that?”

“I’d like that.” Daisy nodded before getting up. “I think it just takes a single hit. That’s usually how it is with the weird food from where I live...” She picked up her frying pan and readied it. She then took a sideways swing at the clone’s head, resulting in a loud bang. Zelda flinched as she saw the impact. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, but Daisy hadn’t quite stopped so she ended up spinning and falling back on her rear. “Ouch. Well, there it goes, hehe.” She tossed her pan away.

“Hehehe, are you okay?” Zelda giggled and helped Daisy up. “Hmm, my bed is in need of some cleaning… let’s make a mess of yours next~ you get to choose what we do and everything.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Daisy stood up, rubbing her ass. “Choose what we do? Weeeelll, I don’t think I’m ready to stop appreciating your butt, cutie~” She kissed Zelda’s lips and grabbed her plush ass, leading her to the orange bed.

“Oh! Fair enough, appreciate all you’d like..~” Zelda blushed and went to Daisy’s bed with her. “I have an idea for how you can appreciate it best.” She got onto the bed on her hands and knees before lowering her front half, presenting her round butt for the other princess.

Daisy blushed and grinned, her cock twitching. “Mm.. one more pounding should be perfect~” She got on her knees behind Zelda and prodded her asshole with her shaft. She gripped the pale woman’s hips and pushed her whole length in with a loving moan. She took no time to start pounding the pillowy rear.

Zelda buried her face in a pillow and moaned into it as her loving roommate pounded away. Her whole body bounced from Daisy’s thrusts as the pillow was full of cute moans and whimpers. Daisy panted softly as she hugged herself against Zelda’s body and humped her faster. It didn’t take as much time before she let out another load, and not as much was dumped into her either before she finished and collapsed on her.

Zelda murred and giggled, looking back. “Already? You must be running out of steam.. I don’t blame you, I really worked you up earlier~ But, hehe.. could you please finish me off as well?”

“Yeah, yeah..” Daisy smiled and moved to lay on the bed. “Put your back to me.” Zelda did as she was told, and moaned cutely when Daisy started to stroke her cock. It was still slick from fucking her roomie’s throat, so the tan hand was gliding as it quickly pumped the shaft. Zelda let out another moan as she soon came one more time, letting out just a little puddle of her seed. “Ohh, I think I’m spent as well.. Daisy?” She looked behind her and blushed as Daisy moved herself to rest her head on Zelda’s butt, quickly dozing off. Zelda giggled softly before dozing off as well, the two resting soundly.


End file.
